emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3620 (29th December 2003)
Tricia is incensed when she discovers Marlon has been keeping more secrets from her, and Eric receives a visit from the police. Plot Tricia reveals to her mother that she's left Marlon because he slept with Charity. Steph stands up for Marlon, calling him noble and honest, but her face betrays a secret. Tricia discovers that her mother had fallen for Marlon, although he had resisted all the way. Tricia is livid. She throws her mother out and can't forgive Marlon for keeping secrets just before their wedding. Paddy tells Marlon he's never going to get Tricia back while he's still living with Charity, and suggest he move to the Marsdens. Marlon can't afford the deposit, but goes to Charity asking for a loan from her legal fund. Charity is angry after all she went through to win it, but Marlon reminds her that he stuck by her when noone else would, and without the money he'll never get Tricia back - he's facing his own life sentence. She relents, and soon Scott has a £1000 deposit, plus all the rest of the money in Marlon's pockets. Eric is very upset that Gloria has vanished and is being further wound up by The Woolpack regulars. But then a policeman turns up asking him for a chat somewhere private and reveals that her cards have been used by a man in Aberdeen. Tricia asks Marlon to tell her the absolute truth about any other women in his life. When Marlon doesn't mention Steph she confronts him angrily. He says he didn't want to hurt his future wife and he ran away from a woman coming onto him. Tricia's not placated, and later tells Diane she doesn't feel she can trust Marlon, despite loving him so much. She's leaving, and better now while there is something good to remember then when it's gone bad. Tricia writes him a letter explaining this, puts the rings in it, and seals the envelope on her marriage. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Aaron - Danny Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Shelley Williams - Carolyn Pickles Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gerard Fletcher *PC Haddon - Christopher Wright Locations *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Footbridge *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,719,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes